


Into The Woods

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Meet-Cute, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 16: Wild and FamiliarsCastiel's family has been pressuring him to find his familiar but there's one problem: Cas hates the familiar-witch gatherings.





	Into The Woods

Cas fidgeted with the edge of the invitation, tracing the scrollwork with a fingertip. He bit his lip, considering the words on the page. As he shoved the page away, his door creaked open.

“Hey Cas,” Anna said, eyes soft with concern. “How are you doing?”   
“I’m fine Anna. I actually have a lot of homework to do so if you can get to the point, I would appreciate it,” Cas snapped.

He almost regretted the look of sadness on his sister’s face. Except her next words ruined it.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try, you know.” Anna picked the invitation up from the floor and smoothed it out on Cas’ desk.

“That’s what you say. It’s a hotbed of privilege and gossip and…” Cas raked his hand through his hair. “It’s not me, Anna.”

“Cas, you need to attend some of these familiar events. You’re not going to stumble across your familiar one day and live happily ever after. You know what will happen if you don’t find them by your 25th birthday.”

Cas glared at Anna, turning the full force of his icy gaze on her. Involuntarily, she took a step back. The rest of the family didn’t like to discuss how powerful Castiel’s gifts were, but Anna had heard their parents speaking in hushed whispers one night. They desperately wanted Castiel to find his familiar because having a familiar strengthened and solidified your power. What use that would be to them, Anna didn’t know. It wasn’t a secret that Castiel couldn’t wait to be of age and leave the family home. Maybe their parents thought having a familiar would temper those urges to flee. That’s why they kept pushing these parties on Castiel. Find him a genteel familiar who loved the society that families like Castiel’s had cultivated and he would never leave.

“I’ll leave you to your studies,” Anna murmured. “Just know that I’m here for you Cas. And if you need to talk, even if you don’t think I’d agree, I’ll try to have an open mind for you.” 

As she shut the door, Anna thought back to the day she met Mike, her familiar. He balanced her, but he didn’t change who she was. A small smile crossed her face. Her parents didn’t know what they would be in for if Cas actually did find his familiar.

Cas kicked at the fallen leaves blanketing the trail. He had finally escaped the tedious gathering that his parents had all but forced him to attend. As he had expected, none of the familiars were his. The only one he felt a twinge towards was a suave Frenchman who could take the form of a cat. But the pull wasn’t enough for a claim. After he had circled the room once and he saw his parents were distracted, he slipped out of the French doors and retreated to the woods.

There was a peacefulness here that soothed his soul. Cas had always felt a deep connection to the woods. It was the only time that he didn’t feel the need to run as far and as fast as he could.

He continued along the path, deep in thought. It wasn’t until he heard a twig break behind him that he realized he wasn’t alone. Whirling around, Cas found himself face-to-face with a giant tawny wolf. He froze, trying to call defensive magic to his aid.

But instead of a barrier, warm magic swelled within Cas, filling him with peace. He reached a hand out and the wolf bumped it before a golden light swallowed the two of them. 

As it faded, Cas found himself gazing into a freckled face with brilliant green eyes.

“Hello,” he whispered, hesitant to break the spell connecting them.

“Hi,” the stranger whispered back. “I’m guessing you’re a witch.”   
“Since we both felt the bond, you would assume correctly,” Cas chuckled. “I’m Castiel.”   
“Dean,” the guy smiled. He flushed and looked away from Castiel. “I wasn’t following you, you know. At least not in a creepy way. I wander the woods at night when I can’t sleep and I just felt this force drawing me here.”

Castiel started laughing. Dean flushed even harder. “Dude, you don’t have to make fun of me. I mean you’re dressed like that,” he gestured at Castiel’s formalwear, “and I’m dressed like this.” He motioned to his torn jeans and flannel shirt. 

“I’m not making fun of you.” Castiel stopped laughing. “I would never. I find it funny that everyone forced me to go to these stupid events to find a familiar when all I had to do was wander in the wild.”

Castiel held his hand out to Dean. “Would you want to go get coffee or something and learn more about each other?”

A smile lit up Dean’s face. “As long as wherever we go has pie, I’m game.”

The two linked hands and headed out of the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I had a little bit of a hard time getting this one done after a rough day at work.


End file.
